Blindsided
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep
Summary: Hey! I found the disk! Thanx for waiting so long and I hope u all enjoy it.
1. Part 1

Well finally! I actually found the original disk that contained the other parts of Untitled! Here it is, all you extremely patient MD:TAS fans!   
A.S.D.A  
  
Blindsided  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
  
It was your typical ironic Southern California day- black angry clouds swirled overhead, making the citizens of Anaheim feel not unlike they were being smothered by a wool blanket. Making matters worse, the trapped heat created a haze; a fog that offered no relief of moisture. Any citizen who could was safely ensconced in the insulated and air-conditioned glass and metal structures, dreading the drive home.  
  
The inhabitants surrounding the Pond were no different. WildWing Avian was watching the Weather Channel as he idly listened to his younger brother NoseDive arguing with his friend and teammate, Duke L'Orange, about the formers illegal keeping of a stray mutt he'd named Savior.  
  
"He saved my *life* Duke!"  
  
"Yea kid. What, he found you a Taco Bell coupon? Nope, sorry, gotta do better than that!"  
  
"Oh, forget you Duke! C'mon Savior, ol' buddy," he cooed affectionately to the thin, gray canine, "Let's go get you some lunch."  
  
"*Savior, hmph.*" Wing thought as Dive strode past, the dog at his heel. "Dumb name."  
  
Little did he know how accurate it was.  
  
It was then that Drake1's alarms went off, reminding them that villains don't bother calling the WeatherLine for updates. A quick glance proved what they already knew: Dragaunus' henchmen were in a high tech lab looking for some kind of equipment, most likely to power up the Raptor and ruin their game night off.  
  
An old beginning, they'd been through it all before, but it had all gone downhill the moment they stepped into the Aerowing.  
  
"NoseDive! You are *not* taking that damn mutt with you!" Wing growled as the blonde teen crossed his arms stubbornly.  
  
"Uh-huh, big bro!! I'm gonna prove to you all once and for all Savior's a good addition to the team!"  
  
"Tanya's allergic-"  
  
"Have you even seen her sneeze once? Wait, don' answer that."  
  
"Actually....he hasn't seemed to affect me.." Tanya said meekly. "But, y'know, I haven't been, uh, actually *around* the little guy. Hehe." She added quickly when she saw her leader's I-thought-you-were-on-my-side look.  
  
"Little friend." Grin stepped up behind the duo, covering them in a menacing shadow. "Perhaps it is best you heed our leader's words."  
  
"Forget it, Grinster! Go without me if you want, but we are a package deal." the youngest duck planted his feet firmly, meeting the gentle giant's stare.  
  
"Oh, for the love of-" WildWing buried his face in his hand. "Fine. Fine! Bring the damn dog, but don't come crying to me if he gets hurt!" Empty threats, since they both knew he'd never let his only brother suffer alone.  
  
"Thanks, big bro! He'll be really helpful, you'll see!"  
  
"Yah right." he mumbled as he slid into his seat.  
  
"Umm, WildWing?" a snuffly, uneasy voice piped up from behind.  
  
"What is it, Tanya?"  
  
"I, well, uh, hate to say this, but if this storm breaks while we're fighting Dragaunus, it could, y'know, has disastrous side affects!"  
  
"Side...affects...?"   
  
"No comm-links, navigational instrumentation, and possibly no weapons." she replied a bit shyly.  
  
"Just what we need," he'd said, "To face ol' Lizard-Lips blind and defenseless." She smiled ruefully at him, and he shrugged. He knew his team had been through times just as tough, and pulled a miracle from the jaws of defeat. If only he'd gotten that stupid dog to stay home....  
  
"Just do the best you can."  
  
The battle had been almost rehearsal, with Dragaunus going on about world domination, Dive shooting his mouth off and needing his butt to be covered(once again) by Duke. *Wing chuckled softly as he watched Dive's sheepish look as Duke wrung him out for *his* attitude.  
  
The Wraith and Siege had gotten enough energy to the Raptor to get it flying again. As it began to speed away with ore stolen equipment, the storm decide it couldn't hold it another minute. Sheets of water drenched the ducks in seconds, their natural abilities to shed water overshadowed by the sheer volume of the liquid.  
  
"*Great*, and I already had a shower." quipped NoseDive as they scrambled into the Aerowing.  
  
"Tanya, can we catch up?" WildWing asked the scientist, who was trying to see through her hairstyle, which had fallen like a disturbed quiche.  
  
She flapped her hands in frustration, "Well, I-I think so, but it'll be, y'know, dangerous since the storm's wreaking havoc communications and much of the guidance systems. And this fog, it-it's getting worse."   
"What about the weapons systems?," asked Mallory with a desperate edge to her voice.   
  
"Still functional, but I well, I, uh, don't know for how long," was the apologetic reply.   
  
"At least it's something," he assured her. No sense in pushing for more information now. She was only one woman, and the more plates she juggled, the likelier they'd all come crashing down. "We'll pull through if we have only spitwads."  
  
And as it turned out, they didn't need spitwads, a little to NoseDive's regret. They had gotten close enough to the ship to punch a hole through its side, and everyone except NoseDive and Tanya made their way through the Raptor to stop Dragaunus. Unbeknownst to anyone, NoseDive had sent Savior after them.  
  
"Dragaunus!"  
  
"Ah, the Ducks." the evil dragon lizard snarled. "Like ants to a picnic, you still conspire to spoil my victory. I don't know how you managed to catch up with my ship, but I need no explanation to destroy you!"  
  
"Can it, Lizard-lips! Hand over the device!" Wing shouted defiantly, fully aware that he was exposing them to the tyrant's mercy.  
  
"The device?" Draggaunus' looked in mock confusion. "Device...oh, you mean those little trinkets from the lab!" he purred evilly. "Well, here they are! Help yourself!" he waved his scaly arm with a flourish over a pile of parts.  
  
"Huh? What?!" cried Mallory. "WildWing, what's he trying to pull?" Before she could get a reply, Dragaunus' answered for him.  
  
"But of course, you're probably referring to the electronic underground blasters. Well," he said in mock apology, "I'm afraid I've...misplaced them!"  
  
"What are you getting at, you maniac? Where are they!?"  
  
The answer came in the most sickening sound he would ever hear...  
  
The rain had mixed with the hot, dry ground, creating a thick, steamy fog that made the world look like a scene from an X-files episode. He still couldn't remember how they had gotten back on the ground, but they did. He was physically ill when he saw the almost completely crumpled form of the Aerowing reaching out of the thick fog , surrounded by the rubble of the building it had collided into, sparks pouring out of it's cracks and fissures like some mechanical volcano.   
  
"How could anybody survive that-," Duke started to say, before a glare from Mallory stopped him.   
  
"C'mon, let's move it!" he shouted desperately, fighting back the fear and nausea. Firm arms held him back, and he turned to see Grin and Mallory.   
  
"WildWing, there's no way we could know where they're buried in that mess, not with this storm," pointed out by Mallory, "We can barely see each other in this pea soup."   
  
"NO, I can't leave them, I WON'T leave them to die!" He shouted as the storm carried away the tears from his eyes. But he knew as well as any of them the hopelessness of their situation. He had felt like a hatchling left alone for the very first time.  
It was then he felt something wet and furry touch his hand, and looked down to see Dive's mutt-Savior-looking at him with an imploring look. An idea struck him. It was a long shot, but...  
"Can you find them, fella? Do you how to find where they are?" He was shocked, to say the least, when the dog barked thrice, jumped up to lick his face, and ran towards the crash site.   
  
"Follow him," he ordered, a slight hope rising within him. If they found them he swore that mutt would eat nothing but steak and Evian for the rest of his life.   
  
The minutes stretched like eternity as Savior sniffed in the tainted ground, carefully avoiding the occasional outbursts from the broken wiring. Suddenly he paused, and began sniffing earnestly up one route. He began to howl urgently, guiding the rest of the team by sound to the bloody, tattered body of young NoseDive. A few moments later, he howled again, leading them to a large pile of rubble, one frail hand reaching out from underneath.  
  
Tanya.  
  
_._  
  
WildWing almost kissed Klegghorn when he showed up just then with an ambulance and some squad cars, screaming bloody murder about the mess they'd created and the fact they chosen such lousy weather to do it in. He shut up as soon as he saw them, and with the help of Anaheim's finest, they quickly transported the two injured teammates back to the safety of the Pond's infirmary.  
  
True to form, Dive had quickly recovered, but Tanya, who had been closest to the devices, was still unconscious. As soon as his baby brother was coherent, WildWing drilled him endlessly for information. was surprised at how much he could remember with the size of the concussion received in the blast. "Aw, man, how many times are you gonna ask me?!" exclaimed the blonde teen, " We were trying to keep up with you guys, while trying to avoid slamming into the buildings. Suddenly Tanya heard this sound, which turned out to be those do-wapamajigs Dragaunus stole. I heard her scream 'It's gonna blow!' and then all I remember is waking up here! Okay? Jeeze, why are you so unbelieving of your on widdle brother?" he added in a mock hurt tone. "Don't you weawize he has a warge headache?"  
  
WildWing chuckled. The concussion he'd received had obviously not affected NoseDive's sense of humor. He affectionately ruffled his hair, much to the younger's consternation. "You're right, 'widdle bro'. I'm sorry. Get some rest, and Duke and Grin have gone to fix you something to eat."  
  
"Aw, man! They'd better not be cooking! I hate charred bean sprouts!" He screwed up his face in disgust. "Too bad Tanya's still in the penalty box." Dive continued sadly. "I bet I could guilt here into making something good."   
  
"Uh-huh." Wing answered awkwardly. Tanya cooked? He didn't know that about her. He let the information settle into his mind, then began to walk out the door.  
  
"Hey...."  
  
Wing turned back to his brother, on alert for any problems. "What is it little bro?"  
  
Dive was staring thoughtfully at nothing. "Y'know....I think I *do* remember something else. After...after Tanya screamed, and before I blacked out? Well, I-I felt something. Like I was being pushed."  
  
"By the force of the explosion."  
  
"No. No, before that. I think...I think it was her. She was trying to push me out of the way?" His shoulders sagged. "Aw, I'm sorry. I can't seem to get it to come in clearly."  
  
Unnerved, his brother could only reply, "No, that's okay.....I'm sure you'll remember it better in the morning."  
  
"Maybe....'nite bro."  
  
"Good-night....."  
  
The white feathered team captain stepped out, allowing the doors to shut behind him. He stared for a long time at the door where his sleeping teammate lay.   
  
*Did you try to save my brother, Tanya?*  
  



	2. 

4 weeks later....  
  
  
Four weeks. For four weeks she had lain in a coma, attached to various scanners, a teammate by her side at any moment of the day, even if Dragaunus was to attack. Fortunately he was still seething over his last attempt to do in the ducks, and for the time being, could be placed on the back burner.  
  
Four weeks. And for every free moment he had, WildWing had spent them on the roof of the Pond sorting his emotions. These had been the longest days he'd known since they'd first encountered the Saurians on Puckworld. But why?  
  
He knew that a great deal of his grief was of course due to the fact he had nearly lost his brother. Strangely enough, he never was *that* upset. Dive had pulled enough stunts in his lifetime to sort of dull the terror that would normally accompany such events.   
  
*Maybe there's something in the ink on those comic books he has?* He mused with a fond smile. No, NoseDive Avian always bounced back from the most tragic of events that occurred to him. *And yet, there's something behind that smile I seem to keep missing...*   
  
His current train of thought derailed when something wet and clammy rubbed against his hand. He looked down to see a pair of soulful brown eyes set in a gray muzzle staring back. The mutt. Savior. Now he understood.  
  
"I owe you an apology, pal. I didn't want to bring you along, then you go and save the day." He scratched the dogs ears and tried to avoid the overjoyed canine's attempt to lick his face. "Ha. Pretty smart fella, aren't ya? No wonder Dive likes you so much. sigh Too bad Tanya's allergic."  
  
Tanya. Strangely enough, she'd been where most of his concerns had lain. She'd almost died under his care. Awake now, she was almost back to normal, already absorbed in a new gadget of some kind. But he was still consumed by this overwhelming desire to keep checking on her, to make sure she was okay.   
  
It was her absence that made the weeks so long, he knew that. He hadn't realized how accustomed he was getting to her being near. The first morning after the accident, he was in a bit of shock when he found himself alone in the kitchen. *Her smile* , he thought. *That was what was missing.*   
  
She was always in the kitchen with NoseDive, comfortably settled in her robe watching Dive chow down his Cocoa Krispies and half a carton of O.J.. He'd never ask her to, but upon seeing him, she'd get up and bring him a cup of coffee the way he liked it. (He wondered suddenly how she knew, since he never remembered telling her.) And always with a sweet, sleepy smile.   
  
She brought a warmth to the kitchen as they teased his brother about his voracious eating habits. Every morning since then had made the North Pole seem like the Florida Keys. Even hockey practice had a lingering chill.  
  
But now she was awake. She'd woken up and said 'hey' in a weak voice to him. So why weren't things going back to normal between them? Every time she chatted with him, he felt like there was a giant sign above her he wasn't seeing.   
  
Then all WildWing's musings came to a point. Had he somewhere fallen for her somewhere along the line? Was that a smart thing to do? He was her Captain, she was under his command. Wing was sure Mallory could list all the rules against it.   
  
But this was war, did the rules apply? They were the only space ducks on this beautiful little mudball, and only two of them were female. To take one of them out of the 'pool' could result in irreparable rifts between members that Dragaunus could use against them.  
  
Then again, she may be the best thing that ever happened to him.  
  
His mind called out his decision, and he purposefully walked towards the rooftop door. Savior looked on after the retreating male and sat down, tail wagging. Had anybody been on the roof to look, they would've sworn the long legged crossbreed was smiling proudly.  
  
He had to do this fast, get it over with before he lost his nerve. He strode into the lab, and plowed right into her.   
  
"Wha-? WildWing? What's wrong?"   
  
Instinctively, he had caught her by her wrists, and given his present emotional state, her closeness was very detrimental. He let go as quickly as if he were holding hot coals. "Um, nothing, nothing's wrong."  
  
  
"Then why are you, uh, charging in her like a, y'know, a crazed rhino?" Tanya asked amusedly, a smile on her face at her leader's odd behavior.  
  
"I-uh, I just wanted...to ask you something." He had to force himself to keep looking at her, at the same time trying to keep his stomach under control. Jeeze, he hadn't felt this way since he was a thirteen!   
  
She motioned him to continue on, now extremely curious and concerned by his obviously unnatural behavior.  
  
"I-I thought maybe if you hadn't eaten yet, we could...get some dinner and see a movie-my treat-to celebrate your recovery." He spoke quickly and hoped the tremor in his voice hadn't been noticed.   
  
"Well, that's fine by me," she smiled at him, "But I don't know if all six of us can agree on the same movie."   
  
WildWing's heart sank. She thought he meant all of them? Oh, shards! How could she miss his intentions? "Well, actually, Tanya-what I meant by 'we' was you and me. Without...the others."   
  
Wing succumbed to his awkwardness, sheepishly looking at the floor. Damn, damn, damn! Now he had made a total fool of himself! It would serve him right if she just laughed. His mind tried to formulate a platonic reasoning behind his invitation.   
  
Tanya blushed brightly and shyly stepped forward, again derailing the train. "I can be ready by eight, I think." She replied softly.  
  



	3. Part 3

Standard disclaimer. This is my first MD:TAS fic. It's actually the 3rd in a series, but a computer crash ate the first 2 and I haven't rewritten them yet. But I still ythink it makes enough sense, and it IS the very first ff I ever wrote, so, what the heck!  
Untitled Romantic Fic  
  
Tanya had never felt so excited. She'd never felt so nervous either. Her team leader, WildWing, had asked her out on a date! "Well, not in so many words, " she thought to herself, "but the gist was there." She busied herself trying to find a nice outfit to wear. They'd agreed upon Manchego's, a little Spanish restaurant that wasn't so low-scale they'd risk getting mobbed by crazed fans, but upscale enough that casual dress would just not an option. Only problem was, what did she have that was nice enough? As she tried to avoid formal functions, the bulk of her wardrobe consisted of loose-fitting, non-stylish pantsuits that were easy to work in. She sighed and turned at the knock on her door. "Darling? It's me." Tanya smiled in relief at the voice. "Uh, c'mon in, Aviary."  
Aviary Quill, ex-catburglar and best friend, sauntered in with the grace of a panther. She stared at the surroundings and waved a hand at the mess. "What are you trying to do in here? Create another dimensional portal?" Tanya flushed and quickly grabbed up some of the outfits strewn about. "No, I was just, y'know, looking for something to wear." The raven-haired femme-fatale looked at her quizzically, the smiled knowingly. "I see. And would this sudden display of fashion-consciousness involve a certain drake we both know?" Tanya blushed even brighter, but fortunately her back was to Aviary, so the other duck couldn't see." "It's not what you think, Aviary. WildWing just wants to um, celebrate my, uh, recovery."  
"Mm-hmm"  
"IT"S NOT!" she squealed. Aviary raised an eyebrow sardonically. After several defiant moments, Tanya's shoulders sagged in defeat. "All right, maybe it is." she smiled meekly. Aviary chuckled and sauntered over to the now half-bare closet. "Well then, what are we doing on our date tonight so we can find you something to wear?" Tanya looked away as she meticulously folded a blouse and placed it in a drawer. "Oh, we've decided on Manchego's. She spoke quickly, "None of us have been there before so-" She saw the look on her best friend's face. "What?"  
"MANCHEGO'S?! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR FOR MANCHEGO'S!!"  
"Well, uh, thanks for the tip." Tanya miffed.   
"Oh darling I'm sorry. I just meant-"  
"That what I have's not good enough. I know, I know. But it's, y'know, too late to do anything about it." She replied sadly. Aviary walked quickly forward and grasped her hand. "Tanya, do you trust me?"  
"What is this? Aladdin?" Aviary waved away the quip, "Do you trust me?"  
"Well, I guess so, but-"  
"Then let me help you. I know where we can find the perfect outfit."   
Tanya opened her beak in protest, but the raven-haired duck quickly continued. "Taunnie we both know how you feel about him. Show him who you really are! A new outfit, some make-up, a new hairstyle?" she finished pointedly.   
"Oh, I-I don't know, Ave..."  
The black-haired girl pleaded on, "C'mon Tanya! With a little help from me, you'll have the boys in shock!" Tanya rolled her eyes, then looked at her best friend's optimistic eyes. Maybe....  
Meanwhile, WildWing was having beauty troubles of his own. He'd already taken three showers in a valiant attempt to curb his hair's natural cowlicks. He sighed as he reached for his comb....  
"Whatcha doin', big bro?" Startled, he jumped and spun around. "Jeeze Dive! Don't scare me like that!" Leaning on the door frame, NoseDive managed to look sincere. "Sorry, man. But what's with all the primping? Phil gotcha suckered into another photo shoot?" WildWing shuddered in mock horror. "No, nothing that terrible!" I'm-going out." The younger straightened up, his interest piqued. "Oh yeah? Where? With who? Anyone I know?" Wing chuckled nervously. "Yes, Manchego's, and yes, you know her. Is that everything?" Dive motioned for him to continue. "Not quite..."  
The white feathered drake fidgeted slightly as he feigned interest in his hair. "Tanya." He said casually, hoping his younger brother wouldn't embarrass him about it. NoseDive's jaw dropped, but he caught himself before he said anything stupid. "Oh, that's...nice", he replied, trying desperately to keep a straight face. "Manchego's, huh? That's a nice place to take a date." WildWing spun around angrily, "It's not a date, Dive!" he protested, "It's just--my way of saying I'm glad Tanya's recovered from her injuries. I took you to that concert, remember."  
"Ri-ight. Private party for two..." The prankster teased, and managed to duck and run before the towel hit him in the face.  
************************************************************************  
"Nice threads, kid." whistled Duke as Wing stepped into the Rec Room smartly dressed in a tux and his feathers mostly under control. "Thanks," he replied modestly, brushing invisible lint off his jacket front. NoseDive smirked wickedly. "All set for your big date tonight?" WildWing glared daggers at his younger brother. "I told you. It's not a date." The boy's blue eyes twinkled in amusement. "Su-ure!"  
"IT'S NOT!"  
Duke drew a conspiratorial arm around his younger friend and winked. "Well that all depends on the kiss, eh Divey-boy." The quarreling pair stopped to stare questioningly at him.   
"Duke, what are you talking about, and don't call me Divey-boy!"  
The ex-thief glanced at one brother, then another with mild amusement. "Ya know, the good-night kiss? If Wing gets one, it's a date, if he don't, then it wasn't." He spread out his arms in a gesture of one giving an obvious answer, which, of course, he was. Wing rolled his eyes at both of them in annoyance.   
Before anything else could be said on the subject, Aviary burst into the room squealing with delight. Clapping her hands gleefully, she fawned over WildWing's new look and skillfully evaded his attempts to talk to her. Finally, he grew exasperated. "Aviary, " he began as calmly as he could, "Is Tanya ready yet? We do have reservations." The femme fatale twirled around and posed by the hallway like a Price Is Right showgirl. "Oh, she certainly is!" she gushed. "Gentlemen! Allow me to be the first to introduce the new(and definitely improved) Tanya Romanov!" She jumped aside quickly, her arm lashed out and pulled the woman in question into view.  
Five eyes bulged from their sockets as three jaws hit the floor. Tanya was exquisitely dressed in a floor-length black velvet gown that was reminiscent of the one worn by Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's. It was modestly low-cut and close fitting enough to enhance her natural shape without making her look bimboish. Each arm was encased in black silk from the tips of her fingers to her elbows. But most surprising? Tanya's hair was down. It curled gently around her head in soft waves, nicely framing a face filled with eager apprehension. Upon Aviary's insistence, she had removed her glasses. While the novel effect was flattering, it rendered her incapable of judging her friend's reaction. So she continued to stand there, barely breathing.  
Violet eyes? thought Wing to himself. He'd never seen that before, although he certainly knew it existed. Violet was an extreme rarity among duckkind, occurring in only 10 out of 10,000 hatchings. He realized he'd never thought about her eye color before. After all, as far as he knew, she slept with those glasses on. Eventually, the shock wore off enough that Wing realized the dead silence that surrounding them. Slightly shaking himself, he found the voice to speak. "Uh, you-you look nice, Tanya."  
"Aw, nice just ain't the word for it WildWing!" Duke remarked approvingly. "Whoa!! Taunnie's a girlie-girl! A total babe!" squeaked Dive as Tanya blushed furiously. "Of course she is. They both get the Aviary Quill seal of approval. Now-" she latched onto both their arms and pulled them toward the exit, "you two had better get going if you don't want to miss your reservations." With a final gentle push, sent them on their way.  
***********************************************************************  
The car ride had been awkward, to say the least. Neither of them hadn't a clue as to how to break the ice. Now trapped in the restaurant's elegant pseudo-Spanish decor, it was only worse. At least in a car, one can find reasons for avoiding conversations, such as watching the scenery, or listening to the radio. Fidgeting with his silverware, he debated for the umpteenth time whether or not to call the evening off. He felt like he'd been set up on a blind date. And with one of his best friends, of all people too. Call it off, part of him cried, Call it off and keep some of your dignity intact! But they'd already been seated, and it was obvious that she'd spent a good deal of time getting ready, and he had given his word....He sighed and decided to keep going. But they just couldn't spend the whole night in silence. WildWing realized that he didn't know much about Tanya's life before the Invasion, and decided that maybe that would be a good place to start.  
"So what did you do before the Invasion, Tanya?" he blurted out. The blonde duck started slightly, then visibly relaxed as the tension slightly dissipated. "Well, I used to work as a lab technician over at DuCainia Technology." WildWing was surprised by such a lowly position. "Just a lab tech? You? You're kidding. You're probably the smartest duck I know." She smiled appreciatively. "Yup. 'Fraid so. My father was very good friends and colleagues with several executives of the company, and everyone assumed I only got hired there because of his 'connections'. Of course I didn't, but no one wanted to, y'know, believe it, so I was forced to, uh, start at the bottom and work twice as hard."  
"That's terrible."  
She flippantly waved her hand as she sipped her wine. "Nah, I didn't mind. I liked showing them all up." She grinned wickedly, then quickly averted her eyes. Wing smiled back, then continued on. "Your dad, you say he's a scientist?" It was tricky ground he was treading on now, but his curiosity was piqued. To his relief, Tanya smiled and nodded. "Science runs through our family like white runs through Duke's hair." They both broke out in laughter loud enough to attract the attention of some of the other patrons. They managed to quickly stifle themselves before continuing their discovery of each others former lives.  
  
"Nine kids!? Sheesh, didn't your parents ever take a break?" Tanya giggled. "Apparently not. I'm the second oldest."   
"Your house must have been huge!" WildWing couldn't imagine the kind of chaos Tanya had endured. "Oh, actually it wasn't that big, but we had three bathrooms and I had my own room." she chuckled. "And it was very close to Teal-Peking Academy, where we all went to school-" She stopped when WildWing suddenly grabbed her hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Teal-Peking Academy? Where the heck did you live?" Befuddled by Wing's tone of voice, she stammered out, "Well, uh, I-I, our house was on 115th Place. But why-"  
Wing couldn't believe his ears. "115th Place? Are you sure?" The blonde glared at him, then started as he began to laugh. "Taunnie, you're not going to believe this, but Dive and I grew up on 110th Place! We were practically neighbors and never knew it!" She smiled back at him and they laughed again. Wing suddenly realized that he was still holding her hand and awkwardly(and rather reluctantly) let go. Tanya blushed slightly but didn't say anything. But now they had a common link, and exploited it fully, chattering long into the night.  
Or at least they would've if the head manager hadn't interrupted them. "Amigos, I'm so sorry," he said in genuine sorrow, "but I'm afraid I must ask you to leave." The two ducks looked at each other in surprise, then back at the man. "But-why? Have we done something wrong?" Wing inquired of the portly gentleman.  
"Oh no, senor!" he replied quickly, "but is well past closing and my workers are anxious to get home!" Tanya glanced at her watch, and was surprised to learn it was past midnight. They quickly apologized and paid the bill, leaving a generous tip. As the man escorted the duo out the door, he pulled WildWing close and whispered something in his ear. Then he laughed and patted him on the back as the tall duck blushed and smiled embarrassingly. She looked questioningly at him, but he shrugged it off and held open the car door for her.   
On the way home, he glanced over to his companion. The lady was staring out the passenger window, watching the highway lights pass by with a small smile of contentment on her lips. He hated to see the night come to an end, just when they were getting to know each other. He looked up at a passing sign, and his mind raced as he suddenly found a way to extend the evening. Without warning, he veered across the lanes and got off the exit. "WildWing!" she squealed, gripping the upper edge of the window frame instinctively. "What are you doing?"   
"You'll see." was his enigmatic reply. Finally reaching their destination, he stopped the car, jumped out and proceeded to her door. She only blinked at the outstretched hand in front of her. "Where are we?" Amusement flickered his eyes as he gestured to a large sign lettered in reflective paint. "You tell me." Tanya squinted at the sign, as she still didn't have her glasses on. "Ana-Anaheim Beach?" She turned back to her team captain with a wary eye. "WildWing, it's past midnight. The beach is closed." Wing shook his head with a chuckle. "Correction.! The boardwalk is closed. The beach however, " he took her hand and began to pull her out of the car, " is always open." Tanya blinked a couple more times, then smiled. Leaving her shoes in the car(as it is hard enough to walk in high heels without them constantly sinking in soft sand), they strolled down along the shoreline.   
"By the way, Wing, you never told me what your father does for a living." He faltered a step, nearly landing beak-first in the water. My father. He--used to be a mechanic." he replied sadly.   
"Used to be?"  
"He died. When I was seven." Tanya's hands flew to her beak in dismay. "Oh, WildWing! I'm so, so sorry! I, y'know, didn't, uh, mean to-" He smiled gently and re-latched her arm around his. "I know, I know." They continued in silence a few minutes longer. "Cancer." he suddenly blurted out.   
"Uh, come again?"  
"Cancer. In his brain. That's-that's how he died." She nodded sympathetically. "I'm sure he was a great father to you."  
"Oh yeah, he was always there for us. "He said brightly. "I don't remember him ever yelling at us or fighting with my mother. I wish NoseDive had gotten to know him better though. He was only two when he passed away. He stopped and stared up at the setting moon. "At least he never saw the horrors those Saurian scum inflicted upon us all." he seethed. Then his shoulders sagged and he let out a sigh of sadness and frustration. "I wonder what he's doing now." Tanya hugged his arm and smiled up at him. "Probably bragging to Drake DuCaine about how his sons are hockey legends, interdimensional ambassadors, and the heroes of two worlds." He stared down at her, then broke into a dazzling grin. "I wouldn't put it past him."  
Looking into her warm, caring eyes, Wing was once again struck by their beauty. Those damn eyes. To think she'd hidden them behind those tinted lenses all this time. Now unmasked to the world, they sparkled in the starlight, giving them a magical glow. To think this had been under his beak all this time! And it had taken her near-death experience to realize it.  
Staring into his deep brown eyes almost gave Tanya a high. He was interested in her. Not just her brains or certain parts of her anatomy like most other drakes, but all of her. She realized it when he actually let her go on and on about her family, and in the way he opened up to tell her things he'd probably hadn't mentioned to anyone else on the team. He trusted her, and he respected her. She wanted to do backflips. A strong breeze wafted up from the ocean, blowing their hair around a bit. Tanya noticed that it had knocked some of Wing's bangs into his face, a pet peeve of hers. It was this same pet peeve that made her keep her hair up. Tentatively, she reached up with her free hand and carefully smoothed it back into place.  
WildWing nearly jumped, so electrifying was her touch. She mumbled an apology as she stepped back, and she muttered some kind of reply. The breeze had loosened some of her hair too, so Wing decided to do the noble thing and return the favor. Tanya had the same idea, however, and both their fingers met at the same time. They paused for a second, then together pushed the wayward strand away. He held on to her hand and gently entwined his fingers with her own. Blushing brightly, she ducked her head shyly towards the sea.   
With his index finger, Wing gently reached out with his other hand and lifted up her chin. The sparkle of anticipation and wonder in those violet pools of magic made him feel so weak in the knees he could hardly believe he was still standing. Good thing Dive ain't around, he thought as he bent down to kiss her.  
Wing felt her body stiffen slightly, heard her make a muffled cry of surprise, and then she was kissing him back as feverently as he was her. She broke their handhold to encircle his neck, while he threw his arms around her waist and held her close to him. Time just stood still, the only audible sound the singing in their blood, drowning out even the ocean's powerful roar.   
But sadly, all things must end, and reluctantly, they broke off the kiss and strolled back to the car, arms entwined around each other. Upon reaching the door to Tanya's room, she turned to face him. "I really had a nice time tonight WildWing. Thank you." He stroked her cheek and softly answered back. "You're most welcome. I had fun too. Maybe we should do this again sometime, hmm?" She smiled. "I think I'd really like that." She reached up to kiss him good-night, then smoothed his hair back and closed the door. He grinned madly after her, then half-danced down the corridor to his room.   
That night, he dreamt that about his father. The older drake didn't say anything, just smiled at him. The smile was full of pride, love, and warmth. And for the first time in many years, Wing felt completely at peace. He awoke the next morning with a smile on his face and hope in his heart.   
  
  



End file.
